


Kitsune Kisses

by Patchcat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: inuerotica, F/M, Future Fic, Lemon, adult!Shippou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so cute when she blushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitsune Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimed:** I do not own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and any that she may have sold rights to. Additionally, all characters depicted in this work of fiction are legal adults and above the age of consent.
> 
>  **A/N:** This work started out as an entry for the Pink Challenge over on the LJ community inuerotica back in February of 2008. It was originally posted to that community, my fiction journal, and my personal journal at that time. I'm re-posting it now just for the sake of collection completeness.

The first time he kissed her with any passion, she turned an endearing scarlet. As time went by and they became more practiced, the shade mellowed to a lovely and intriguing pink… and she hadn't stopped since. It always amused him that she was still so innocent.

It had been a little over a year since he found her again, and in that time he realized she really hadn't changed very much. She had grown and matured into a lovely woman with a strong will and a mind of her own, and she was more than willing to state her opinions and displeasure -- something he had met the wrong end of a time or two, much to his chagrin -- but she still held the compassionate and loving nature that had first drawn him to her. He did have to admit, though, that it was her physical changes that were the most enjoyable to discover.

It seemed that she enjoyed the differences in him as well. He had developed quite a bit since she had known him, gaining a lean, muscular build to go along with the tails she loved to pet and caress. He had allowed his silver hair to grow. It rivaled even Sesshomaru's for length, something she enjoyed pointing out when she played with it.

It had surprised him when she admitted that his altered appearance had shocked her. It really shouldn't have, she had reasoned later. After all, it had been a very long time since she last saw him and even demons have to grow up sometime. And grow he had, as evidenced by his four luxuriant silver tails and the power they signified. He often wondered what she would say when he reached his golden age, since his silver seemed to fascinate her.

It had taken a while for them to get to this point, though. So long that he had occasionally feared for his sanity. For the longest time, she had been resistant, but he had waited patiently.

Even though Shippo knew that there were times when he reminded her too strongly of another, one whom she had loved deeply and was having trouble letting go; times when the light struck him just right, when a word or a gesture would bring that haunted look to her eyes, still he stayed. Out of respect for her and her loss, he had kept himself firmly in the role of close friend, allowing her to make the first moves.

It had paid off in the end, this slow and steady pace he allowed her to set; and now they sat comfortably curled up on his sofa, kissing, caressing, and just enjoying the pleasure of each other's touch. Pulling back from her a bit, Shippo was unsurprised to see that her face was once again brightly flushed. Chuckling lightly, he ran the tip of his finger across her face and said softly, "That color suits you." He laughed outright as her color deepened and she glared at him. "I wonder," he purred, drawing her face back to his. "Does it go anywhere else?"

She inhaled sharply as he trailed his lips across her cheek and down her neck, nibbling lightly. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled the button at the top of her blouse, gently nuzzling the newly exposed skin. She giggled and shifted a little, opening her collar wider as she moved.

The next button he drew into his mouth, worrying it with sharp fangs before pulling it off. His lover squealed and swatted him. "Don't _do_ that!" she exclaimed. "I have to wear this home! Do you want to give the neighborhood a show?"

Shippo huffed in answer and continued to undo her blouse with his hands, drawing her arms out of the sleeves and leaving her mostly bare before him. When he was done, he eyed her undergarment speculatively. Deciding he would leave it for now, Shippo reached for her, trailing his claw slowly and gently over her nipple. Her breath hitched. She arched her back, pressing herself into his hand. Eagerly, he accepted her invitation, pulling the now hard, cloth-covered tip into his mouth. She buried her hands in his silver hair and pulled him closer.

Quickly growing tired of the barrier between them, Shippo worked his hands behind her, hastily removing it and tossing it over his shoulder. Almost hungrily he pulled his prize into his mouth. Moaning, her hands tightened in his hair as he sucked and worked his tongue around the hardened nub. He became momentarily distracted a few seconds later when her hands moved and she started tugging insistently on the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it up and over his head.

Not being one to argue in these situations, Shippo obligingly sat up and allowed her to remove the garment. His breath caught sharply as she ran her hands down the contours of his chest, combing her fingers through the sparse hairs there and traveling lower. He stopped her when she reached for the waistband of his jeans. "Oh, no," he whispered huskily. "Not yet."

Capturing her hands between them, he leaned up and caught her pouting lips in his, sucking gently at the bottom one before letting it go and continuing his ministrations. He lipped lightly at the hollow of her throat, then down between her breasts, bestowing a searing kiss to each as he passed. Shippo reveled in the scent of her arousal, a scent that mingled with his own as it filled the room and heightened his excitement. _This_ was what they had been moving toward in the last few months. Hopefully she was ready for it.

Sliding off the couch, he knelt down in front of her. Resting there between her knees, he held very still and just took in the sight of her. Kagome's face was still flushed, but now the slightly shy look had changed to one of eager need. Her lips were parted as she panted slightly, her head thrown back in passion. He had never thought her more beautiful. Bracing himself above her, he leaned down to continue trailing kisses down her stomach.

He spent some time bathing her bellybutton with attention, grinning with masculine pride as she mewled and gasped. Slowly, he unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down with deliberate care. The full force of her scent hit him dead on, and he had to stop. Shippo sat and panted, letting her scent wash over him. Gods, how he loved it!

Regaining some control over himself, Shippo continued with his task, tossing her pants behind him where they joined her bra in its lonely corner. Sitting back on his heels, he picked up her foot and ran his thumb lightly over the sole. Kagome squirmed a little and tried to pull her foot out of his hands, but he wasn't having any of that. Gently, he applied more pressure, firmly rubbing the arch and working his way up her calf and then back down.

She let out a short squeak of surprise and then stretched a little, careful not to pull away now, and purred, "That feels…really good. Don't stop." Grinning and continuing his massage, Shippo leaned up and nibbled lightly on the skin of her calf. He jumped in surprise when he felt her toes rub against his semi-erect member.

Grunting, he moved out of range. "You keep that up and we won't get anywhere tonight." Her laughter rasped in her throat; and she made to sit up, reaching for him. "Oh, no," he purred. "I'm not done yet. You just lay back and let me finish."

She raised an eyebrow but did as he asked. Shippo rewarded her with a searing kiss and was very pleased when she enthusiastically responded. Pulling back, he trailed his hands down her sides and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down and off. They disappeared and joined the growing pile.

Bare to him now, her scent was almost overwhelming. Tenderly running his nose down her stomach, he stopped just shy of her short curls, lightly caressing the soft skin there before working his fingers carefully through the coarse hair. Parting her delicate folds, he flicked his tongue out and sampled her flavor.

Kagome's breath came in short, sharp pants above him as he lavished her with his attentions. Hands that had been stroking gently suddenly tightened in his hair, drawing a whine from him. She writhed and bucked with every stroke of his tongue. Out of self-defense, Shippo laid his arm across her hips, pinning her to the sofa.

It wasn't long before she stiffened slightly, his name no more than an exhaled breath as it passed her lips. It was too much. With a growl, he surged up and gathered her in his arms. Ignoring her squeal of protest, he walked determinedly through the open door of his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Green eyes glittered with a feral light as he drank in the sight of her, tumbled and disheveled, lying on his bed with her face flushed and expectant. He couldn't get his pants off fast enough, his claws ripping through them in his haste. Climbing on the bed, he stalked toward her, pouncing and ravishing her mouth, then nipping and licking and kissing every part of her that he could reach. He jumped when she grabbed him, so distracted had he been with his assault.

Shippo shivered as her calloused thumb slid over the most sensitive part of him. Her hand pumped him gently, pausing briefly at his head and circling it, flicking the flap of skin she found there. He let her continue for a minute or two before he stopped her, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers as he trapped it against the bed next to them. As nice as that had felt, it wasn't where he wanted to be most.

He reached down and lined himself up, resting the tip of his member right at her entrance and stopped. Rocking his hips, he teased her slowly, reveling in her protests as he kept himself from sliding in too far. Finally, though, she took matters into her own hands and leaned up. Capturing his lips in a kiss of her own, Kagome grabbed his butt and, with a little squirming, drew him halfway in.

It was too much for Shippo. He thrust into her, driving himself to the hilt and growling as her inner muscles hugged him. Burying his nose in the hollow of her throat, he started a slow, steady glide. For a few minutes, their rhythm was asymmetric, he pushing in as she pulled away. It wasn't too long, though, before they began to move together, building their pleasure and driving him to the edge of reason.

He arched his back, changing his angle a little, and quickened his pace. He could feel the small tremors where she intimately clasped him, but they weren't enough. From the sounds she was making, it was obvious that she was still struggling to reach the height of desire. Shippo wanted Kagome to find her pleasure before he took his own. Even though he was close, she wasn't getting there fast enough.

He pulled out and lifted away from her. She looked at him, confused. "Shippo, what -- Where are you -- " she said breathlessly, reaching for him.

Shippo didn't answer her, but then, he didn't have to. He had moved down her body, grinning when she squeaked as he began to lick at the place he had just left. He had expected the bitter taste, but it was worth it to watch her toss her head from side to side as he played with her clit. Lapping lightly at her mound, he teased her, exploring her inner contours and bringing her closer and closer to her release.

Kagome's hips bucked and her cries grew louder with each pass of his tongue. It didn't take long before he had had enough. Leaving off, he turned her moan of protest into a cry of pleasure as he re-entered her, setting a pounding pace that had them both panting with desire. She stiffened beneath him, arching off of the bed and gasping his name as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure. A few more thrusts and he joined her, sighing in satisfaction as he rested briefly on top of her.

He shivered a little when she ran her hand languidly up and down his back and placed soft, gentle kisses along his neck and jaw. He held her close, resting his forehead against her shoulder and basking in the warmth of her arms. They just drifted there, content and sated.

Eventually, though, he had to move. He chuckled softly when she protested his withdrawal. Leaving her for only a moment, he came back with a towel to find that she had taken advantage of his absence, burrowing under his covers and peeking sleepily out at him.

Crawling in next to her, he reached down and swiped the cloth across her still sensitive folds, grinning when she moaned tiredly. Done, he dropped the towel to the floor and gathered her to him, splaying his tails across her body and releasing a long-suffering sigh when she immediately cuddled the one that settled between her breasts and started petting it.

"You know," he said. "I've never understood your infatuation with -- _extra_ appendages. What's the deal?"

She just shrugged and continued to pet him. Shippo sighed again and rested his hand on her stomach under his tail, stroking her languidly. Gradually, her hand slowed and her breathing evened out and he knew she was almost asleep.

Reaching up, he brushed her dark hair away from her ear and whispered impishly, "You know, Kagome, we really have to do this more often."

She yawned and mumbled, "Why's that?"

"'Cause you look so cute when you blush," he replied, and laughed at her as she turned bright pink.


End file.
